It is the heart that's important
by Roselicious93
Summary: Set exactly after Heirs ended. A conclusion to the incomplete stories. Choi young do learns to live and love properly and Won learns he can pursue the crown of love along with the crown of wealth that burdens him.
1. See you Again

I have been wanting to write a fanfiction since a long time.

Although it is not the current trend but I recently saw Heirs and it had so many unfinished arcs that my heart needs content lol.

This story will go on right after the heirs ended, the Heirs' senior year.. It won't be much around Kim Tan and Eun Sang because whatever could be shown as their story is done.

Here we go :)

1\. See you again.

(Choi Young Do and OC - Kim Hana)

(authors note : all you WB fangirls can think of her as yourself lol)

Choi Young Do, heir to Zeus Hotels, Handsome and intimidating outside but on the inside a child, who is still learning how to live the right way. An 18 year old with little to no parental love. A strict father who's in custody for now and wants him to "follow the rules" and a loving mom who was MIA for years and.. A failed first love.

All this pain he poured out to.. Dishes in the kitchen of his hotel. Seems like these dishes are the most permanent thing in his life. No matter what they'll be there everyday.

But could today be different? Will their be a guardian angel for the devil himself?

"You're washing them wrong". Someone broke Young Do's chain of thoughts. That's new... This girl... She has guts. Who in this kitchen dared to actually point out a fault, with him being the owner's son and future boss.

"You should first clean a bit with water then put soap and then scrub clockwise and rinse."

Wahh. Is she new? Haven't others told her yet?

"I've been doing this for a while miss, and I am pretty sure our guests would have pointed it out earlier than you!"

"what are you doing I told you to give Mr Young Do a hand..and you're just chatting with him" The restaurant manager screamed from the other side of the kitchen.. "I'm sorry Young Do ssi, she's a new hospitality intern, she just started studying in college this year and almost your age so I thought she'd be best suited to assist you in your shift with the Christmas holiday rush coming through"

"Dumb Kid, look here this person is your future boss Mr Choi Young Do, Heir to Zeus Hotels"

"Wow you still do the dishes here...!!" the girl was shocked.

Young Do felt that same sinking feeling again that he felt a while ago thinking about how tragic his life is. So this is nothing new.. Another person would be judging him or pitying him...

"That is so awesome, you're trying to learn about your family business from the root. Studying every aspect? That's what I came here for.. I mean I don't have a Family business of hotels but I want to learn about management from the root. I want to see how to do everything properly so I manage everything properly later! Great I know someone with the same thought process now this internship would be a good time!"

What? She took it so positively. Usually people just say.." oh!" or "your dad is strict" or nothing at all.

"So you had some points about how I should wash"

"Ah, Hana that's just the typical way kid, in the end what matters is it should be clean, don't be so OCDish about Utensil Cleaning! But you didn't know how to so I told you standard procedure"

"Oh. Sorry Mr Choi I was in the wrong, since you're my senior in this please take care of me."

"how proper" Young Do smirked.

This was the first time he smiled in a long time.

"She will be interning here for the whole winter break and will rotate in all departments" said Mr Han, the Manager.

 _This should be interesting.._ She didn't stop talking for the rest of the shift. From how she worked so hard in school to get into her dream university that offers Hotel Management to her favorite color, Red because her uniform shirt is red. With her very long black-brown hair tied up for kitchen and her big eyes and full lips and that bright red, she has an aura that cannot go unnoticed for sure.

 _Why am I thinking about all this? Like everything this too shall pass, she will also go away just like the winter._ With that thought Young Do wrapped up his shift with Kim Hana.

"It was nice meeting you. Good day Mr Choi, see you again."

 _How proper. What a contrast in this improper environment._


	2. I'm Done

Kim Won has been busy. With all the business trips around the world, the office in Korea, the people who are still trying to take over Jeguk Group. His plate has always been full but now it is overflowing.

But it is all his choice. To keep himself extra busy and to not leave a second to think about what he lost and what his heart wants most. Hyun Joo.

He fails sometimes though. Like today returning from his business trip he passes by where she lives and he flinches at the pain in his heart immediately.

Lost love is not easy to forget, more so if it is the first one. He didn't think it'll be this hard.. That he won't be able to breathe as soon as the thought enters his mind.

 _Again. Here it goes. It was my choice to choose the crown of wealth over the crown of love and yet all I feel is remorse. Hyun Joo, can you ever forgive me? Can I ever forgive myself?_ He calls his assistant Sangchul to ask what he asks everytime he's reminded of her "How is she? All normal in her life?"

"Yes sir, she's the same. She left for the school she teaches in at exactly 7 am and reached by 8, her day was normal except for a certain male student who apparently confessed his love to her. As expected she rejected and told him to study harder. She came back by 5 pm, had dinner, read a book and turned her lights off by 9."

"Thank you Sangchul, tell me if that male student does anything again"

"Yes sir"

 _Why am I doing this, I should try to move on but I can't. It's come to the point that I yearn for even one glimpse of her. I wish I could take better care of you HyunJoo-ah. You said you would support me from shadows, and I can only take care of you from shadows. Life is like this._ His phone rings. It's that woman calling. His 'wife' that he doesn't even live with in the same room, even after being married for a year.

She has her boyfriend who is fine with her being married to someone else on paper while they continue their relationship like normal. Won is a bit envious but he knows he can't expect this from HyunJoo. She's much more refined and ethical.

"What's up? Need something?"

"A hello would be nice Mr husband. I do need to inform you that there is a Christmas ball that we need to attend together"

"See you at one street before the venue."

"the usual"

And he hangs up. Honesty really is the best policy. They both never had the intention to live like a married couple, and that's what they ended up doing. She stays with her boyfriend and comes when they need to show around their husband wife title.

"Atleast try to pursue your wife sir, you are married for goodness' sake. Explain to her what marriage is. Don't be disrespectful towards such a holy union. You youngsters break my heart" His driver and only confidant says.

"I'm done Ajussi. I think I could only love one person and now I can't love anyone else. My heart is full and so are my hands, with work"

Sigh.


	3. Breath of fresh air

It was one of those lonely evenings again for Choi Young Do. He sat on his bike outside a Brunch cafe, the place he found out his mom runs. After years of longing for his mother he finally found her through a chance meeting with the owner of the cafe he used to go to with his mom.

 _We are all indeed creatures of coincidence. But how, do I face her again. I'm angry she left me and never turned back, but my heart wants to just run and hug and sleep in her lap._ _Aishhh I don't want to show how bad of a person I became either..._ As he was about to start his bike and go away once again without meeting his mom, a familiar girl passed by.

"Excuse me, is that you Mr Choi. Nice to meet you.. What a coincidence. Do u like this Cafe? I love it, they serve so many kinds of teas and fresh food!"

Silence.

"No I was just passing by"

"But you're in the parking meant for the Cafe..."

"yah. Don't you think you talk too much?"

"Haha, I know everyone says so. But doesn't that make one smile? If I can make even one person smile, the day is successful!"

"won't it be annoying too...?"Choi Young Do snarks.

"That's just perspective don't you think? You can be negative and think its annoying or be positive and think it's nice to talk to one more person in the day. Who knows you might learn something new? Something that makes you smile or helps you overcome mental blocks from the past. You never know until you try to know the other person right?"

"Try to talk more Mr. Choi, you will be surprised to see how much your inability to communicate hurts only you when there is no need to be" Hana Smiles and bids adieu.

 _This stupid talkative girl has a point. If I didn't think of it all in my head and actually talked to people, I might have not hurt so many, bullied so many, giving them lifelong traumas._ _Should I just walk in? Should I just be positive and say it all. Just this once?_ _Suddenly autumn wind blows..._ _"what a breath of fresh air..."_


	4. Are you?

Won's life was pretty monotonous. Go to work come back from work sleep repeat with occasional appearances to be made with his "wife". Why would today be different, he met her one block away and drove with her in his limousine to the Christmas Ball she and him were invited to.

These festivities are just occasions to discuss even more business outside of the office and to brag about achievements, showing how happy they are in their lives when they probably can't sleep without sleeping pills in reality.

 _Bright lights and flashy apparel can neither hide their sadness, nor mine. This hypocrisy will be the end of me._ Kim Won knew this world too well but went along with how it worked. He has to carry Jeguk legacy.

"Ah Han Tae woo Ssi, How do you do? Must be very busy time for your resorts this season. I see share prices rising."

"It's all your good wishes Kim won Ssi. Bring your family and friends sometimes, let's go for a golf game!"

"Ah you know how wife's are, busy with their events these days, Luncheons and what not, pardon me Mrs, However I have been looking for a resort to hold our Annual Jeguk Group employee meet later in January"

"Of course Mr Kim we would be obliged and our holiday rush would be off too. Call me, let's discuss further"

They say money brings you more freedom, but Kim won is no better than prisoner in his own life.

Hyun-joo ah, are you enjoying Christmas, did you light your pretty fairylights and candles, are you eating well...Somewhere on the opposite side of the city Hyun-joo was reading in bed and ready to sleep. Dreams are the only place she can feel at ease, where she doesn't feel hurt and aggrieved. Where she meets the person she loves.

While going back home Won watches on people hanging out with their families, lovers, hugging and kissing, happy in just each other's company. How he longs for it. Even Tan is spending Christmas with Eun-Sang and their friends in the mountains. That little brat sometimes makes him feel jealous.

Won cant help but shed a tear.

At night in bed alone he does something he always does to ease his sadness. Write a text to Hyun-joo and then delete before sending.

Hyun-joo ah, are you enjoying Christmas, did you light your pretty fairylights and candles, are you eating well...

 _Are you happy..._ _I miss you._ He writes what is in his mind and is about to delete it when there's a loud noise of glasses falling.

He barges out of the room to see what happened and sees a maid with a floor full of shattered glass.

"I'm sorry Mr won I just I guess I was a but tipsy with the wine from Christmas celebration earlier, I'm really sorry please forgive me."

"it's okay it's okay please clean it up and go to sleep. And be careful. " he says albeit sternly.

And Won goes back to sleep.

Suddenly his won buzzes and he checks what is it half asleep, but rather loses all sleep when he sees what he received.

Kim won : Hyun-joo ah, are you enjoying Christmas, did you light your pretty fairylights and candles, are you eating well...

 _Are you happy?_ _I miss you..._

 _Hyun-Joo : Are you?_

 _\--_


End file.
